An Unexpectedly Good Birthday
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que havia naquele maldito dia para que todos se comportassem de modo tão estranho ? Seu aniversário ? Oh, é claro, ele havia se esquecido, e Hinamori, com um sorriso, pensava em fazê-lo se lembrar, e talvez, apenas talvez, aquele dia acabasse sendo inesperadamente bom... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Nyaaa !

Hello, humanos, venho aqui trazendo demasiadamente tarde uma pequena HitsuHina ! Dedicada especialmente ao meu querido Toushiro-kun, que hoje faz aniversário ! XD

Bem, eu ia postá-lo mais cedo, mas meu pai apareceu e me seqüestrou e me levou até um ônibus rosado metrossexual - não tenho nada contra os metrossexuais, mas sim contra os ônibus e carros metrossexuais. Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos à fic !

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, todo mundo sabe disso... é propriedade de Kubo Tite-sama. Se me pertencesse... HitsuHina seria oficial !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Kuroganetzuki. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **AN UNEXPECTEDLY GOOD BIRTHDAY**

Ele suspirou, ligeiramente aborrecido por causa do imenso tamanho da papelada. Claro, era de se esperar que a papelada estivesse atrasada, já que a sua tenente estivera ziguezagueando durante todo o dia anterior. Não encontrava justificativa para tão premeditado comportamento, ainda que, ao cruzar com ela pelos corredores, depois de terminar a sua jornada, ela tivesse alegado que não havia porque ele se preocupar, pois estivera procurando algo para ele.

Hitsugaya suspirou novamente, um pouco aborrecido por não encontrar uma razão para aquele comportamento estranho de toda a sua divisão. Ao chegar, muitos de seus oficiais felicitaram-lhe sem razão aparente, porque, na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter alcançado nenhum mérito para receber tais felicitações, e muitas, para falar a verdade. Até o capitão Ukitake havia invadido a sua divisão, correndo (e, atrás dele, o seu amigo, o capitão Kyouraku, gritando que não era bom para ele correr daquele modo), e, ao vê-lo, abraçou-o, envergonhando-o na frente de todos os presentes. O jovem havia adquirido mais de uma cor naquele momento. De vermelho a azul, e depois a um tom esverdeado.

O que ele havia feito para merecer aquilo ? A pergunta ecoava em sua cabeça. Suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira de sua mesa, um pouco aborrecido por causa dos acontecimentos do dia. Pôs os braços atrás de sua cabeça, com o olhar perdido no teto e na papelada esquecida.

" _Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns, Shiro-chan ! Espero que este seja o melhor de todos os dias para você ! Olhe, eu trouxe isto para você ! E também estes doces ! Espero que você goste do chocolate..."._

Ele olhou de relance para o estúpido presente (que, aliás, tinha exatamente a sua altura), resmungando aborrecido por causa da idéia estúpida de Ukitake. Quem diabos pensaria em presentear-lhe com algo assim ? Ao lado dele, estava a sacola repleta de doces, que tinha pelo menos metade de sua altura e o dobro de seu peso. Sobre sua mesa, também estava um lenço bordado com a insígnia de sua divisão, presente de uma das garotas de seu esquadrão. Ele tentou se lembrar, em vão, de uma razão para os presentes e as felicitações.

\- TAICHO ! - gritou a mulher, surpreendendo-o a tal ponto que até mesmo esteve a ponto de cair da cadeira - Taicho, por ser uma data especial, eu vou ajudá-lo com a papelada.

\- Por que diabos você está gritando, Matsumoto ? - perguntou ele, aborrecido; lembrou-se das palavras da bela mulher e viu-se tentado a perguntar se ela sabia o porquê daquelas felicitações.

\- Me desculpe, Taicho - ela desculpou-se, sorrindo - Hoje, acho que vou me comportar bem com você. Oh, é claro ! Meus parabéns ! Se me desculpar, irei pegar o seu presente, eu o esqueci em casa.

\- Você não vai escapar, Mat...sumoto... - as palavras foram abafadas ao notar que a mulher, fazendo uso de um _shunpo_ , havia desaparecido - Gasta energia fugindo de mim... gostaria de vê-la tão veloz assim em uma batalha.

Ele suspirou, reconhecendo que falar sozinho não lhe fazia bem. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ligeiramente sobrecarregado pela incerteza.

Realmente ninguém iria lhe dizer o que diabos comemoravam naquele dia ? Talvez alguma das comemorações do Mundo Humano, que Kuchiki tinha também o cuidado de comemorar no Gotei 13. E, é claro, Byakuya permitia que ela comemorasse o que quisesse. O curioso era que as felicitações eram dirigidas exclusivamente a ele, pois não vira o tão escutado "parabéns" para outro membro de sua divisão. Além disso, os capitães da 13ª e da 8ª divisões também o haviam parabenizado.

\- Hitsugaya-kun ! - ele escutou, do lado de fora, o jovem continuou com os olhos fechados - Hitsugaya-kun !

Ele abriu os olhos, encontrando a jovem à sua frente. Olhou para ela, disfarçando muito bem a sua surpresa. Hinamori estava, sem dúvida... linda. Vestia o seu uniforme como sempre, mas os cabelos dela estavam soltos. Usava um cachecol azul-esverdeado ao redor do pescoço, talvez por causa do frio do inverno. Seus cabelos soltos estavam presos do lado direito por um prendedor prateado com uma rosa azul que o enfeitava, deixando a franja livre sobre o seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam, entusiasmados.

\- O que você quer, Hinamori ? - perguntou ele indiferente; embora tentasse, sua voz saiu irregular por causa da surpresa.

\- Vim trazer o seu presente - ela anunciou, sorrindo, feliz; ladeando levemente a cabeça, dando o sorriso inteiramente para o jovem, que ficou ruborizado, desviando o olhar, tentando disfarçar.

\- Presente ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos - E a que se deve isso ?

Finalmente poderia saber...

\- Você não se lembra ? - perguntou ela, assombrada, a expressão pareceu harmoniosa aos olhos do jovem capitão - É o seu aniversário !

Oh, droga... ele arregalou os olhos tanto quanto pôde. Por isso todo mundo...? Ele piscou, confuso, e tentou recuperar a compostura, mas Hinamori já encontrava-se rindo por causa da expressão de segundos atrás.

\- Faz sentido - sussurrou ele para si mesmo, olhando os presentes recebidos - Por isso todo mundo me felicitou... explica também o comportamento de Matsumoto... e também porque o capitão Ukitake apresentou-se aqui para me incomodar.

\- Isso ele sempre faz.

\- Mas, desta vez, deu-se ao trabalho de vir diretamente à minha divisão, seguido por Kyouraku. Ele estava mais barulhento do que nunca - ele explicou, fazendo rir à sua amiga - Então é o meu aniversário...

\- Você tinha esquecido ? - perguntou ela, curiosa; ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado - É 20 de dezembro, o seu aniversário.

\- Sim, sim... bem... a que você veio ? - perguntou ele, tentando mudar de assunto, não desejava continuar passando vergonha na frente dela. Mas... na verdade, não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. Ela fez beicinho - Ah, sim... o meu presente, não é mesmo ?

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente e depois abriu-os, olhando pela janela. Não queria incomodá-la, por isso era preferível parar de olhar para ela fixamente, como estava fazendo. Deu um salto ao escutar algo pesado caindo sobre sua mesa, uma das pilhas de papéis sobre a mesma se espalhou pelo chão. Virou-se, prestes a perguntar um "O que diabos foi isso ?", mas calou-se ao ver o que estava à sua frente, na mesa.

\- Hinamori...

\- Sim ?

\- O que é isto ?

\- O seu presente de aniversário ! - anunciou ela, sorrindo, feliz, ele continuava com a boca entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados, em uma expressão de perplexidade.

\- Uma... melancia ? - sussurrou, olhando para ela novamente, esta lhe sorriu, assentindo levemente - E para que eu quero isto ?

\- Que pena ! Eu estava pensando em convidá-lo para comê-la esta tarde, no telhado da minha divisão... o pôr-do-sol, ali, é lindo - ela tentou decifrar a expressão do capitão, mas parecia ter dado um branco nele - Você quer ?

\- Me parece uma excelente idéia, Hinamori - respondeu ele, sorrindo levemente, a tenente ruborizou-se instantaneamente com a sua expressão - Mas estou com muita papelada, e Matsumoto se ausentou com o pretexto de ir buscar o meu presente...

\- Não importa ! Eu posso esperar por você ! - ela apressou-se em dizer. O capitão suspirou, indicando a poltrona para que ela se sentasse, enquanto esperava.

\- Tentarei não me demorar muito - ele sussurrou para si mesmo, a jovem assentiu e lhe passou os papéis que haviam caído ao colocar a melancia no escritório dele. Colocou a melancia a um lado do sofá e sentou-se, vendo-o trabalhar.

\- O que é isso ? - perguntou ela, olhando fixamente para o lenço bordado sobre a mesa do capitão - É muito lindo... deram-lhe de presente ?

\- Sim... uma das garotas da minha divisão me deu - respondeu ele, sem tirar a vista dos papéis. A tenente fez uma careta de desagrado que ele não notou.

\- Ah... entendo - respondeu ela, baixando o olhar.

O silêncio se fez presente entre ambos, embora o capitão não parecesse aborrecido por isso. Era mais fácil trabalhar assim. A papelada se tornou interminável, e sair com a jovem para se divertir um pouco tornava-se cada vez mais improvável. Hitsugaya trabalhava o mais rápido possível, mas com a papelada atrasada, ia demorar... pensou até mesmo em dizer a Hinamori que a veria no dia seguinte, mas, no instante em que ele chegou a abrir a boca, as portas se abriram, deixando à mostra a conhecida silhueta de sua tenente, cercada de luz.

\- Matsumoto... - sussurrou ele, olhando-a, confuso. A tenente sorriu para ele, e fechou as portas atrás de si - Onde diabos você estava ? Como você fica sem aparecer até agora ?

\- Eu sinto tanto, Taicho - respondeu ela, sinceramente, o capitão olhou-a, procurando explicações – É que achei que você não gostaria do presente que eu tinha para você, por isso tive que correr para conseguir outra coisa...

\- Estou vendo, você não deveria perder tempo com algo assim - respondeu ele, olhando para os papéis, mesmo que, no fundo, se sentisse ligeiramente bem ao saber que até mesmo a sua tenente pensara nele, e até mesmo tinha considerado as suas preferências para escolher um bom presente.

\- Não seja mal-agradecido - respondeu ela, aborrecida. Olhou para o sofá, e depois para o capitão - O que Hinamori está fazendo aqui ?

\- Ela me convidou para passar a tarde com ela, pelo meu aniversário, mas acho que será impossível - ele esclareceu, antes que a mente de sua tenente começasse a trabalhar e a interpretar tudo erroneamente - Há papéis demais.

\- Não se preocupe - respondeu ela, apoiando-se contra a mesa do capitão - Eu cuido da papelada, vá se divertir com Hina... é o seu aniversário, e, se você não sair, vai se tornar cada vez mais amargo.

\- Cale-se - ele sibilou, sua expressão suavizou-se por um instante e ele olhou para a mulher - Sério, você vai fazer isso ? Quer dizer, sobre a papelada...

\- Claro ! Meu Taicho merece passar uma tarde com o seu amor platônico - gritou ela, fazendo com que ele ficasse de uma estranha cor entre o vermelho-sangue e o roxo escuro.

\- MATSUMOTO ! - gritou ele, cravando os olhos nela, que ria prazerosamente de sua expressão - Bem... agradeço pelo gesto, por favor, tente acabar isto hoje.

\- Eu prometo, agora acorde Hinamori, e saiam, antes que eu reconsidere sobre passar a minha tarde neste escritório - respondeu ela, piscando um olho para o capitão. Ele levantou-se, caminhando até o sofá - A propósito, o seu presente...

Toushiro virou-se quando a mulher lançou-lhe um pequeno pacote prateado. Olhou para ela e para a embalagem. Com o olhar, ela incentivou-o a abri-lo. O capitão abriu o pacote com certa curiosidade cintilando em seus olhos verdes. Uma jaqueta branca com detalhes em cinza nos botões e ao redor dos bolsos. A parte de trás tinha gravada a insígnia da divisão. Olhou-a e olhou para Matsumoto, tinha de admitir que não havia objeções.

\- Gostou ?

\- Tenho de admitir que não está nada mal - sussurrou consigo mesmo, a mulher sorriu satisfeita - SIM, eu gostei.

\- Bem, vista-a, porque lá fora está fazendo frio. Além disso, Hina-chan se produziu, você também deveria estar pelo menos um pouco diferente.

Ele assentiu com relutância, e, tirando o _haori_ , colocou a jaqueta branca em seu lugar. Matsumoto ficou atrás dele, arrumando alguns fios de seu cabelo, agora mais curto.

\- Já basta ! - ele resmungou, não lhe incomodavam tanto os fios brancos que caíam pela sua testa - Hinamori... Momo, acorde !

\- SHIRO-CHAN ! - ela gritou, levantando-se, o capitão deu-lhe um olhar zombeteiro - Como assim ? Está tarde ! Você está pronto ?

\- Sim, vamos - respondeu ele, ignorando o fato de que ela o olhava do mesmo modo que quando chegara ao seu escritório.

Hinamori sorriu e pegou a melancia. Hitsugaya olhou-a por um momento, notando que um de seus cabelos estava de pé, fora de lugar. Ele sorriu e, ligeiramente ruborizado, passou a mão pelo suave cabelo da jovem, ajeitando-o. Ela corou intensamente, e procurou pelos olhos verdes, querendo uma resposta para as suas ações, mas ele limitou-se a carregar a melancia e acompanhá-la para fora das instalações.

A jovem ia caminhando à frente, cantarolando uma música em inglês que o capitão não conseguiu identificar. Sentiu-se ridículo caminhando atrás dela com uma melancia nos braços, embora caminhassem entre os telhados, e não entre os Shinigami. Percebeu que alguns pararam para olhá-lo, surpreendendo-se talvez com sua melancia, ou talvez por verem o capitão sem o seu _haori_. Sentiu-se estúpido por ter aceitado vestir aquela jaqueta idiota ao invés da vestimenta branca que o identificava como capitão.

Enumerou quatro tenentes e três capitães. Kira Izuru levantou ao vê-lo e gritou "PARABÉNS !", sorrindo para ele (que idiota...), Isane Kotetsu sorriu-lhe, levantando uma mão e falando lentamente "Meus parabéns, Capitão Hitsugaya", enquanto passava ao lado de sua capitã, que também sorriu, parabenizando-o ao vê-lo (Unohana não era chata, e Isane... bem, para ser sincero, não lhe importava), Renji Abarai gritou "Capitão Hitsugaya ! Parabéns ! Divirta-se com Momo !" (quanta vontade ele teve, então, de socá-lo...), Shuhei Hisagi sorriu-lhe, amável, levantando a mão até sua testa em um cumprimento formal (podia ser pior...), Yachiru Kusajishi atirou-se sobre ele, britando "Feliz aniversário, baixinho !", depois correu para procurar o seu capitão, gritando "Ken-chan ! Chibi-shiro está fazendo aniversário" (maldita garota do demônio), Zaraki Kenpachi apareceu pouco depois convidando-o para uma luta, a qual ele recusou terminantemente (apesar de sua imensa vontade de partir a cara de alguém), e, por último, alguém normal, Byakyua Kuchiki, apareceu à sua frente e educadamente disse "Parabéns, Capitão Hitsugaya", também mencionou algo sobre um presente que chegaria no dia seguinte.

\- Capitão Hitsugaya ! - gritou uma morena baixinha - Meus parabéns ! Espero que você aproveite o dia...

\- Ah... obrigado, Kuchiki - respondeu ele, sossegado. A jovem olhou para a tela do celular.

\- Ichigo também lhe manda os parabéns - ele murmurou um "Cumprimente-o por mim" - Nos vemos depois !

A quinta tenente a parabenizar-lhe naquele dia. Ah, e o Shinigami Sbstituto também. Jidanbo também o cumprimentou, dizendo que havia passado pelo seu escritório deixando um presente, ele agradeceu pela consideração e os parabéns para depois ir embora.

Durante todo aquele tempo, Hinamori não disse uma palavra, o que estava começando a irritar o jovem capitão. Finalmente chegaram, depois de tanta tortura, às instalações da 5ª Divisão. Claro, subiram com ajuda do _shunpo_ para o telhado do local em que o entardecer tingia de diferentes cores o lindo céu.

\- Shiro-chan, parabéns ! - gritou ela, sorrindo-lhe, ele sorriu, também, enternecido pela jovem - Agora, a melancia ! _Itadakimasu_ !

Eles partiram a melancia e sentaram-se na beirada do edifício, comendo tranqüilamente. Discutiram e lembraram-se dos velhos tempos, velhos apelidos e brincadeiras de criança, da qual Hinamori lembrou-se do "monstro come-melancias", e ele lembrou-se daquela velha referência sobre "Aquela garota idiota que é lenta até para cair". Ambos calmamente observaram o Sol espalhando cores, laranja, rosa e amarelo, criando uma atmosfera agradável. O Gotei 13 tornou-se mais uma sombra e eles voltaram a ser as crianças que seentavam calmamente esperando que as avós os chamassem para a janta.

\- É lindo - ele sussurrou com os olhos verdes fixos no céu - Você não acha, Hinamori ?

Virou-se, olhando para a sua acompanhante. Toushiro não conseguiu evitar ficar encantado com aquela imagem, ela estava simplesmente linda. Os contrastes de luz faziam com que ele a visse mais pálida, os olhos fixos no céu, tornando-os quase dourados pela luz. Um sorriso gentil... Toushiro desviou o olhar, enrubescendo-se levemente, era impossível não pensar que ela era linda.

\- Foi um bom aniversário, Hitsugaya-kun ? - ela perguntou, olhando-o, ele assentiu, tentando não sorrir - Fico feliz !

\- Foi um bom aniversário... - sussurrou consigo mesmo - Não pensei que fosse ter momentos de paz depois da guerra...

\- Eu sei... mas isso acabou - ela respondeu imediatamente, antes que ele se lembrasse novamente do que havia acontecido na guerra. Porque, no fundo, ele continuava sentindo-se mal por tê-la machucado, mas só ela sabia que o que realmente a machucara tinha sido ver o horror naqueles olhos verdes.

\- Foi... bom ter acabado - ele murmurou, levantando o olhar para o céu - Fico contente por estar aqui, com você, Hinamori.

Ela assentiu, ruborizada. Aos poucos, o céu escureceu, dando lugar à noite. Toushiro pensou em dizer-lhe que fossem para casa, mas uma pressão em seu ombro chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se, encontrando Hinamori adormecida, encostada em seu ombro. Ele sorriu, enternecido, sem dúvida ela não mudava. Ele suspirou e segurou-a nos braços, notando como os seios dela subiam e desciam confortavelmente; com uma sombra nos olhos, lembrou-se que, da última vez em que a tiveram em seus braços, ela estava coberta de sangue, por sua causa. Dissipou aqueles pensamentos e caminhou com ela, para deixá-la em sua casa.

Ao chegar (evitando qualquer Shinigami que pudesse fazer perguntas desnecessárias), deitou-a no _futon_ e ficou observando-a. Ela havia mudado, não muito, mas mudara. A mesma altura, os cabelos mais longos e as feições delicadas. Hinamori, dentro de alguns anos, se tornaria a mulher mais linda do Gotei 13, sem as exageradas curvas de Matsumoto, é claro. Ainda assim, ela era uma preciosidade. Não restava dúvida. O Jovem, inconscientemente foi aproximando-se até que a suave respiração de Hinamori roçou o seu rosto.

Olhou para ela, foi inevitável. Fechou os olhos, inclinando-se ainda mais, até que seus lábios roçaram a pequena boca feminina. O jovem apenas desejava um toque, mas não conseguiu evitar ficar ali por mais tempo, porque a boca de Hinamori cheirava a melancia, e ele amava melancias. E amava também a Hinamori. Surpreendeu-se imensamente ao sentir como Hinamori correspondia timidamente ao beijo, com inexperiência, mas doce. Toushiro desfrutou do beijo, até que seus pulmões exigiram oxigênio e ele separou-se lentamente dela.

\- H-Hitsugaya-kun... - sussurrou ela, com o rosto corado, ele sorriu calmamente, tentando mostrar tranqüilidade, apesar de estar morrendo de ansiedade.

\- Me desculpe por tê-la acordado, Momo - respondeu ele, mal acreditando que fosse a sua voz. A jovem sorriu e levantou-se lentamente, hesitou por um segundo e abraçou-o.

\- Toushiro... Shiro-chan hoje vai ganhar dois presentes ! - murmurou ela, embaraçada. O cachecol azul-esverdeado que estava em seu pescoço, ela colocou no pescoço do capitão - Este é o meu presente.

Toushiro se separou ligeiramente dela, prestando atenção ao cachecol que estava agora em seu pescoço, um cachecol azul-esverdeado. Ele sorriu, concordando que era um bom presente, o cachecol, sem dúvidas, era algo que fazia o seu estilo. E, mesmo que não fosse o caso, ele o usaria por ser algo dado por Hinamori.

\- Você disse que eram dois presentes - ele lembrou-a, curioso, ela corou violentamente - Não me entenda mal, eu gosto do cachecol. Fico curioso com o outro presente.

\- Eu... você se adiantou... - sussurrou ela, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do capitão - Foi aquele... meu primeiro beijo, Hitsu... Toushiro...

O capitão teve um branco por alguns segundos, tentando pensar em algo coerente. Olhou-a surpreso, Hinamori parecia cada vez mais envergonhada. Seu rosto havia ficado com um tom avermelhado, mas aquilo não escondia a sua beleza. Hitsugaya repassou suas palavras por várias vezes em sua mente, sabia o que aquilo significava, mas era ridículo que Hinamori o correspondesse. Não concebia tal idéia, não porque o irritasse, mas porque era bom demais para ser verdade. Pensou que talvez estivesse sonhando ou imaginando ela lhe dizendo tal coisa, mas estava ali, parado com a mesma expressão idiota de cinco minutos atrás. Ele sorriu, talvez não fosse tão inconcebível como pensara.

\- Momo - ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos - Você me entregaria o seu coração como presente de aniversário ?

Uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu rosto, evitando que voltasse a se esconder. Toushiro estava, sem dúvida, feliz.

-S-só se... você aceitá-lo - ela sussurrou, olhando para o capitão.

\- Eu aceito - ele surrurrou, voltando a beijá-la - Só porque eu também te amo, Momo.

* * *

 **N/A:** FIM ! Me custou terminá-la, porque, quando acabei, o PC travou e eu tive de reiniciá-lo xD, e perdi o final original, era o mesmo, mas melhor redigido xD. Lamento se é estúpido e se há erros, porque postei-a assim que terminei, quase não revisei-a.

REVIEWS ! As reviews são o pagamento de todo escritor amador, e como nunca vou chegar a ser uma escritora bem paga, eu me conformo com uma simples review, pode ser ?

Aqui me despeço.

Kuroganetzuki.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** OK, e aqui está a minha sétima tradução de Bleach, e a primeira que faço do ship Toushiro Hitsugaya/Momo Hinamori. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
